Talk:Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:35A6:DEA5:4D66:66F6-20190412215655
1995 ( ) fue un año normal comenzado en domingo. La Organización de las Naciones Unidas lo declaró «Año mundial de conmemoración de las víctimas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial» y «Año de las Naciones Unidas para la tolerancia». Acontecimientos Enero thumb|[[Gran terremoto de Hanshin Awaji.]] * 1 de enero: en Bosnia-Herzegovina comienza un alto al fuego de cuatro meses. * 1 de enero: en una operación dentro de la Primera Guerra Chechena, tropas rusas toman Grozni. * 1 de enero: Austria, Finlandia y Suecia ingresan en la Unión Europea. * 1 de enero: la Organización Mundial de Comercio reemplaza al GATT. * 1 de enero: en Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso se convierte en presidente por primera vez. * 6 de enero: en Putumayo (Colombia) comienza una movilización de campesinos en protesta por la orden gubernamental de la erradicación de los cultivos ilícitos de coca. * 6 de enero: comienza la 2.ª edición de la Copa FIFA Confederaciones 1995 por segunda vez en Arabia Saudita. * 7 de enero: la ciudad de Grozni (Chechenia) es bombardeada por el Ejército ruso. Se incendia el palacio presidencial. * 7 de enero: en Pakistán, el DSS (Servicio de Seguridad Diplomática) de los Estados Unidos captura a Ramzi Yousef. * 10 de enero: Jimmy Carter (expresidente de Estados Unidos) y Juan Carlos I (rey de España) obtienen el «Premio de la Paz» de la UNESCO. * 13 de enero: en Bilbao, la banda terrorista ETA asesina a un agente de policía. * 13 de enero: en Riad (Arabia Saudita) Finaliza la segunda edición de Copa FIFA Confederaciones donde se convierte en campeón al derrotar 2-0 a . * 17 de enero: en Kobe (Japón) un terremoto de 6,9 grados en la escala Richter deja más de 6400 muertos (Gran terremoto de Hanshin Awaji). * 25 de enero: un equívoco pone a Rusia en prealerta general al detectar un cohete noruego lanzado en pruebas. * 26 de enero: los Gobiernos de Ecuador y Perú inician la guerra del Cenepa. Febrero * 2 de febrero: el Consejo de Europa aprueba el Convenio Europeo de Bioética, primer instrumento de investigación en los campos médico y científico. * 3 de febrero: se recuperan las obras de Picasso y Braque robadas de un museo de Estocolmo en 1993. * 6 de febrero: la tenista Arancha Sánchez Vicario se convierte en la primera española que encabeza la lista de las mejores tenistas del mundo (ATP). * 8 de febrero: terremoto en Pereira, (Colombia): mueren 35 personas. * 9 de febrero: Jordania confirma la retirada israelí del territorio jordano ocupado desde 1967 en el sur del valle de Araba. * 15 de febrero: en Carolina del Norte (Estados Unidos) el FBI encarcela al prófugo cracker Kevin Mitnick. * 18 de febrero: en San Francisco (Estados Unidos) se inaugura el nuevo edificio del Museo de Arte Moderno de San Francisco, diseñado por el arquitecto Mario Botta. * 21 de febrero: en Argel un motín en la prisión de Serkadji se salda con 96 presos y 4 vigilantes muertos. * 28 de febrero: en México, es detenido por la Procuraduría General de la República, Raúl Salinas, hermano del expresidente Carlos Salinas. Marzo * 1 de marzo: en Somalia, las Naciones Unidas ponen fin a su fallida misión de paz de dos años. * 12 de marzo al 26 de marzo: en Mar del Plata, Argentina se llevan a cabo los Juegos Panamericanos de 1995 * 14 de marzo y 22 de febrero: se aprueban los estatutos de autonomía para las ciudades autónomas de Ceuta y Melilla (en España), antes pertenecientes respectivamente las provincias de Cádiz y Málaga y, por tanto, a la comunidad autónoma de Andalucía. * 20 de marzo: en Tokio (Japón), miembros de la secta religiosa Aum Shinrikyo liberan gas sarín en cinco estaciones de metro, matando a 13 personas e hiriendo 5510 (Atentado en el Metro de Tokio). * 25 de marzo: en la Ciudad del Vaticano el papa Juan Pablo II publica su undécima encíclica, Evangelium Vitae. * 31 de marzo: en Corpus Christi (Texas), los Estados Unidos, muere asesinada la cantante méxico-estadounidense Selena por la presidenta de su club de fans, Yolanda Saldívar. Abril * 1 de abril: el presidente de Ucrania Leonid Kuchma pone bajo su control el gobierno de Crimea tras abolir su Constitución y deponer al dirigente de la república autónoma, Yuri Meshkov. * 1 de abril: en Filipinas, los reyes de España Juan Carlos y Sofía llegan a Manila, en la primera visita oficial de unos monarcas españoles al país asiático desde la independencia. * 1 de abril: en Orlando (Florida) abre el parque acuático Disney's Blizzard Beach en Walt Disney World Resort. * 8 de abril: en San Antonio (Chile) se crea el diario El Líder de San Antonio. * 9 de abril: en las elecciones generales de Perú, Alberto Fujimori es escogido como presidente electo imponiéndose con el 64% sobre el diplomático Javier Pérez de Cuéllar. * 10 de abril: el expresidente mexicano Carlos Salinas huye de México a raíz de la detención de su hermano Raúl. * 16 de abril: en Pakistán es asesinado a tiros un niño de doce años Iqbal Masih, quien luego fue recordado como símbolo de la lucha contra la esclavitud infantil. * 19 de abril: en Oklahoma City (Estados Unidos), Timothy McVeigh perpetra un ataque terrorista que deja como resultado 168 muertos. Mayo * 1 de mayo: cerca de Tarragona (España) se inaugura el parque de atracciones Port Aventura. * 7 de mayo: en el camino que une Ensenada y Puerto Varas (en Chile) ocurre la Tragedia del Estero Minte, donde mueren 27 personas y solo una sobrevive. * 10 de mayo: el Real Zaragoza gana su única Recopa de Europa. * 13 de mayo: en Dublín (Irlanda) se celebra la XL Edición de Eurovisión. El tema de Noruega, "Nocturne" de la banda Secret Garden, es el vencedor. * 14 de mayo: el dalái lama proclama al niño Gedhun Choekyi Nyima, de 6 años de edad, como la undécima reencarnación del Panchen Lama. * 16 de mayo: en Granada (España) se inaugura el Estadio Nuevo Los Cármenes. * 24 de mayo: en Lima (Perú), un atentado con coche bomba destruye las instalaciones del hotel María Angola. * 25 de mayo: Juan Pablo II publica su duodécima encíclica, Ut Unum Sint. * 28 de mayo: en España se celebran elecciones municipales. Junio * 6 de junio: en Italia es nombrado como tal el Parque nacional del Vesubio. * 9 de junio: en Colombia es capturado por la Policía Gilberto Rodríguez Orejuela, fundador del Cartel de Cali. * 22 de junio: en (Japón), un hombre que se hacía llamar "Fujio Kujimi" secuestró el vuelo 857 de ANA que aterrizó en Hokkaidō, donde la policía tomó el avión y arrestaron al presunto secuestrador. * 23 de junio: se da por finalizada la guerra de Angola. * 25 de junio: una gran erupción del volcán Soufriere Hills, en la isla caribeña de Montserrat, produce 19 muertos. * 27 de junio: en Addis Abeba, comandos sudaneses realizan un atentado fallido contra Hosni Mubarak, presidente de Egipto. * 27 de junio: en Costa Rica se produce el cierre técnico del ferrocarril para aumentar el transporte de carga por carretera. * 28 de junio: en el estado mexicano de Guerrero, la policía asesina a 17 campesinos que se dirigían a un mitin político en Atoyac de Álvarez (Masacre de Aguas Blancas). * 29 de junio: en Seúl, (Corea del Sur) se produce un derrumbe en el edificio de las Tiendas Sampoong: mueren 502 personas y otras 937 resultaron heridas a causa de una falla en la estructura. Julio * 5 de julio: en Uruguay, se realiza la 37.ª edición de la Copa América 1995. * 8 de julio: en Buenos Aires (Argentina), Carlos Menem asume su segundo mandato como presidente. * 10 de julio: en la Ciudad de México un helicóptero de Televisa cae en plena calle, mueren 3 personas de ellas una muere de infarto y sobrevive el periodista Eduardo Salazar * 11 de julio: en Srebrenica (Bosnia), tropas serbias asesinan a más de 8000 civiles bosnios, entre ellos ancianos y niños. * 13 de julio: docenas de ciudades, principalmente Chicago y Milwaukee, alcanzan récords históricos de temperatura. Cientos de personas, en estas ciudades y otras, fallecen cuando la ola de calor alcanza su punto más álgido. * 23 de julio: en Montevideo (Uruguay) Termina la Copa América y la Selección Uruguaya Consigue su 14.° Título de Copa América tras vencer por penales 5-3 a la Selección Brasileña. * 28 de julio: en Perú, Alberto Fujimori se convierte por segunda vez en presidente. Agosto * 3 de agosto: en Ecuador, se realiza el 3er. Campeonato Mundial Sub-17 por la Copa FIFA/JVC-Ecuador 1995. * 6 de agosto: en Colombia la policía captura a Miguel Rodríguez Orejuela, hermano de Gilberto Rodríguez Orejuela y el segundo al mando del Cártel de Cali. * 9 de agosto: el avión 901 de la compañía Aviateca se estrella contra el volcán Chichotepec, en San Vicente, El Salvador dejando un saldo fatal de 65 víctimas. * 15 de agosto: en Estados Unidos, Microsoft crea el sistema operativo Windows 95, junto con el navegador web Internet Explorer, considerado como el primer sistema avanzado en tecnología. * 18 de agosto: el grupo mexicano de rock Caifanes, ofrece su último concierto, antes de desintegrarse. * 20 de agosto: en Guayaquil (Ecuador) Termina el Campeonato Mundial Sub-17 y la Selección Ghanesa Sub-17 Consigue su 2.° Título del Campeonato Mundial Sub-17 tras vencer 3-2 a la Selección Brasileña Sub-17. * 24 de agosto: el sistema operativo Windows 95 entra en el mercado, junto con el navegador web Internet Explorer. Septiembre * 5 de septiembre: se realiza en el atolón de Mururoa la primera de las seis pruebas nucleares previstas por parte de Francia, y que hará que la gente se manifieste en contra de ellas. * 7 de septiembre: en Inglaterra en un partido amistoso entre las selecciones de Colombia e Inglaterra en Wembley René Higuita hace la famosa atajada del 'Escorpión' en un partido oficial, la había hecho antes en un comercial de agua en polvo en su país natal 6 años atrás * 14 de septiembre: en México se registra un fuerte sismo de 7,3 con epicentro en Ometepec, Guerrero. Siendo esta la primera vez en que una ciudad del mundo era alertada por un posible sismo. Este sismo deja 4 muertos y 5000 damnificados. Hasta antes del 9 de octubre de ese mismo año era el terremoto más fuerte desde el 19 de septiembre de 1985. Este sismo causo gran alarma ya que solo faltaban 5 días para el 10° aniversario luctuoso del terremoto de 1985. *16 de septiembre: en Ciudad de México, en el marco de la celebración del 185.º (centésimo octogésimo quinto) aniversario de la independencia de México, dos aviones colisionan durante un desfile aéreo. Octubre * 5 de octubre: en Bosnia, el enviado estadounidense Richard Holbrooke pacta un alto al fuego entre los frentes. * 9 de octubre: En México se registra un fuerte sismo de 8,0 grados con epicentro en Manzanillo, Colima. Siendo el más fuerte en la historia del estado de Colima y hasta antes del 2003, 2012 y 2017 el más fuerte desde los terremotos de 1932 y 1985 con magnitudes de 8,2 en 1932 y 8,1 en 1985. Este terremoto deja más de 60 muertos y daños graves en los lugares más cercanos al epicentro, de igual forma provoca un Tsunami con olas que alcanzaron hasta un maximo de 5,1 metros de altura sin dejar algun tipo de nuevos daños. *15 de octubre: en Irak, Saddam Hussein es reelegido presidente en un referéndum. *16 de octubre: en Palma de Mallorca (España) se celebra por primera vez un juicio con jurado popular con carácter experimental. *22 de octubre: el presidente de Estados Unidos Bill Clinton inaugura los actos conmemorativos del cincuentenario de la ONU con la condena a Irán, Irak, Libia y Sudán por apoyar el terrorismo. *25 de octubre: en Broadway se estrena el musical Victor/Victoria, protagonizado por Julie Andrews. *27 de octubre: en Chile se inician las transmisiones de Duna FM. *30 de octubre: en la provincia canadiense de Quebec gana el "no" en un referéndum por la independencia de esta región, por 54 000 votos y un 50,4% de votos. Noviembre * 1 de noviembre: finaliza la serie de televisión colombiana [[N. N. (serie de televisión)|''N. N.]] * 2 de noviembre: en una calle cerca de las instalaciones de la Universidad Sergio Arboleda, en el norte de Bogotá (Colombia), es asesinado el político Álvaro Gómez Hurtado. * 3 de noviembre: en la fábrica militar de Río Tercero (Argentina) ocurren una serie de explosiones, con el fin de ocultar las pruebas del tráfico de armas que el presidente Menem realizó con Ecuador. Mueren 7 personas y resultan heridas más de 300. En años siguientes resultará procesado como cómplice el presidente Menem. * 4 de noviembre: en Tel Aviv es asesinado el primer ministro israelí Isaac Rabin. * 9 de noviembre: en Quito (Ecuador) es coronada Miss Ecuador la quiteña Mónica Chalá otorgándole la primera corona a la primera mujer afroecuatoriana en la Historia del país. * 11 de noviembre: en Bilbao (España) se inaugura el metro. * 12 de noviembre: una avalancha en el monte Everest mata a 26 personas, 13 de ellas de nacionalidad japonesa."Avalanche Near Mt. Everest Kills 26 at Trek Camp" * 18 de noviembre: la venezolana Jacqueline Aguilera, es coronada Miss Mundo otorgándole la quinta corona a Venezuela. * 24 de noviembre: en España, El Corte Inglés compra Galerías Preciados por su situación de suspensión de pagos. * 30 de noviembre: en Medellín (Colombia) se inaugura el metro. Diciembre * 7 de diciembre: la sonda atmosférica de la misión Galileo penetra en la atmósfera de Júpiter. * 8 de diciembre: en París (Francia), Jean-Dominique Bauby (1952-1997), editor de la revista ''Elle, experimenta un ataque cerebrovascular que lo dejará paralizado el resto de su vida, y lo llevará a escribir su autobiografía. * 10 de diciembre: en el Gran Buenos Aires, Argentina, comienzan a funcionar como entidades municipales los Partidos de San Miguel, José C Paz y Malvinas Argentinas por Ley Provincial 11.551 de la Provincia de Buenos Aires a partir de la división del anterior partido de General Sarmiento. * 14 de diciembre: en el marco de la guerra de Bosnia se firma el acuerdo de paz. * 15 de diciembre: en Madrid, los estados miembro de la Unión Europea acuerdan la creación de una moneda común europea, el euro. * 15 de diciembre: el TJUE concreta el Caso Bosman, la cual ahora se le permitiría a los futbolistas profesionales mudarse entre clubes de los países miembros de la Unión Europea sin tener que pagar fianzas a sus clubes anteriores o de origen. * 20 de diciembre: en un cerro cerca del pueblo de Buga (Colombia) se estrella un Boeing 757 de American Airlines que volaba de Miami (Estados Unidos) a Cali (Colombia). Mueren 152 pasajeros y sobreviven 9. * 31 de diciembre: en Argentina y Brasil, Ford y Volkswagen disuelven su sociedad llamada Autolatina, y vuelven a trabajar por separado. Nacimientos Enero alt=|miniaturadeimagen|117x117px|[[Kim Ji-soo (cantante)|Jisoo]] * 1 de enero: Poppy, cantante y youtuber estadounidense. * 2 de enero: Renata Notni, actriz y modelo mexicana. * 3 de enero: Seolhyun, cantante, modelo, mc y actriz surcoreana, integrante de AOA. * 3 de enero: Jisoo, cantante, modelo y actriz surcoreana, integrante de Black Pink. * 4 de enero: María Isabel, cantante española. * 7 de enero: Blanca Padilla, modelo española. * 7 de enero: Leslie Grace, cantante estadounidense. * 9 de enero: Nicola Peltz, actriz estadounidense. * 11 de enero: Samuel Gustafson, futbolista sueco. * 11 de enero: Simon Gustafson, futbolista sueco. * 12 de enero: Maverick Viñales, motociclista español. *13 de enero: Eros Vlahos, actor británico. * 23 de enero: Yooyoung, cantante y actriz surcoreana, de la banda Hello Venus. * 30 de enero: Danielle Campbell, actriz estadounidense. Febrero miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Laura González]] * 1 de febrero: Oliver Heldens, DJ y productor musical neerlandés. * 3 de febrero: Tao Tsuchiya, actriz y modelo japonesa. * 5 de febrero: Adnan Januzaj, futbolista belga. * 8 de febrero: Jordan Todosey, actriz canadiense. * 10 de febrero: Haruna Kawaguchi, actriz y modelo japonesa. * 12 de febrero: Daniela Aedo, actriz mexicana. * 16 de febrero: Mayu Matsuoka, actriz japonesa. * 18 de febrero: Nathan Aké, futbolista neerlandés. * 22 de febrero: Laura González, modelo, actriz y reina de belleza colombiana. * 23 de febrero: Andrew Wiggins, jugador canadiense de baloncesto. * 24 de febrero: Brittany Raymond, actriz y bailarina canadiense. * 25 de febrero: Mario Hezonja, baloncestista croata. * 26 de febrero: Tristam (Leandre Berubé Bergerón), productor canadiense de música electrónica. Marzo miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Momoka Ariyasu]] * 4 de marzo: Bill Milner, actor británico. * 15 de marzo: Momoka Ariyasu, actriz y cantante japonesa. * 17 de marzo: Akari Hayami, actriz, modelo y cantante japonesa. * 19 de marzo: Phillip Daniel Bolden, actor estadounidense. * 20 de marzo: Kei, cantante, bailarina y actriz surcoreana, de la banda Lovelyz. * 22 de marzo: Nick Robinson, actor estadounidense. * 27 de marzo: Taylor Atelian, actriz estadounidense. Abril miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Thomas Doherty]] * 15 de abril: Cody Christian, actor estadounidense * 15 de abril: Namjoo, actriz y cantante surcoreana. * 17 de abril: Ahn Hyo-seop, actor y cantante surcoreano-canadiense. * 20 de abril: Jean Marie Dongou, futbolista camerunés. * 21 de abril: Thomas Doherty, actor británico. * 21 de abril: Eva De Dominici, actriz y modelo argentina. * 23 de abril: Gigi Hadid, modelo estadounidense. * 27 de abril: Nick Kyrgios, tenista australiano. * 28 de abril: Melanie Martinez,cantautora estadounidense * 29 de abril: Adriana Ahumada, cantante y actriz mexicana. Mayo miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Mario Marzo]] * 2 de mayo: Mario Marzo, actor español. * 6 de mayo: Tiera Skovbye, actriz canadiense. * 8 de mayo: Jeonghwa, cantante y bailarina del grupo surcoreano EXID * 8 de mayo: Maxence Perrin, actor francés. * 12 de mayo: Luke Benward, actor y cantante estadounidense. * 12 de mayo: Kenton Duty, actor, cantante y bailarín estadounidense. * 15 de mayo: Ksenia Sitnik, cantante bielorrusa. * 15 de mayo: Ryosuke Yamamoto, actor y modelo japonés. * 16 de mayo: Nicole Durazo, actriz mexicana. * 31 de mayo: Alejandro Speitzer, actor mexicano. Junio miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Troye Sivan]] * 2 de junio: Sterling Beaumon, actor y cantante estadounidense. * 4 de junio: Shiori Tamai, idol japonesa, de la banda Momoiro Clover Z. * 5 de junio: Troye Sivan, actor, cantante, compositor y modelo sudafricano-australiano. * 5 de junio: Beckii Cruel, cantante y bailarina británica. * 7 de junio: Migbelis Castellanos, modelo y reina de belleza venezolana * 23 de junio: Danna Paola, actriz y cantante mexicana. * 28 de junio: Kåre Hedebrant, actor sueco. * 28 de junio: Demi-Leigh Nel-Peters, modelo sudafricana y ganadora de los títulos miss Sudáfrica 2017 y Miss Universo 2017. * 30 de junio: Marina Ruy Barbosa, actriz y modelo brasileña. Julio miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Luke Shaw]] * 1 de julio: Lee Tae-yong, rapero surcoreano, de la banda NCT. * 2 de julio: Ito Ōno, actriz y modelo japonesa. * 4 de julio: Alexandra Pomales, actriz, cantante y bailarina estadounidense. * 9 de julio: Georgie Henley, actriz británica. * 9 de julio: João Palhinha, futbolista portugués. * 10 de julio: Edymar Martínez, modelo venezolana y Miss Internacional 2015. * 10 de julio: Dominik Mašek, futbolista checo. * 12 de julio: Luke Shaw, futbolista británico. * 15 de julio: Trevor Stines, actor estadounidense. * 19 de julio: Romee Strijd, modelo neerlandesa * 22 de julio: Marília Mendonça, cantante y compositora brasileña. * 23 de julio: Aina Suzuki, actriz de voz japonesa. * 29 de julio: María José Alvarado, modelo hondureña. Miss Mundo Honduras 2014 (f. 2014). *30 de julio: Hirving Lozano, futbolista mexicano. * 31 de julio: Arisa Yagi, actriz y modelo japonesa. Agosto miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Dua Lipa]] * 9 de agosto: Zachary Gibson, actor y bailarín canadiense. * 8 de agosto: S. Coups, cantante, rapero, bailarín, modelo, letrista y compositor surcoreano, de la banda Seventeen * 9 de agosto: Minhyun, cantante surcoreano, de la banda NU'EST. * 20 de agosto: Liana Liberato, actriz estadounidense. * 20 de agosto: Julian Jordan, DJ y productor neerlandés. * 22 de agosto: Dua Lipa, cantante británica. * 24 de agosto: Wenwen Han, actriz y violinista china. * 27 de agosto: Sergey Sirotkin, piloto ruso de Fórmula 1. Septiembre miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Caroline Sunshine]] * 5 de septiembre: Caroline Sunshine, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 5 de septiembre: Lina Hurtig, futbolista sueca. * 17 de septiembre: Nam Ji Hyun, actriz surcoreana. * 20 de septiembre: Sammi Hanratty, actriz estadounidense. * 22 de septiembre: Im Na-yeon, cantante, bailarina y MC surcoreana, de la banda TWICE. * 27 de septiembre: Lina Leandersson, actriz sueca. Octubre alt=|miniaturadeimagen|155x155px|[[Park Ji-min|Jimin]] * 13 de octubre: Jimin, cantante, bailarín, coreógrafo, modelo y MC surcoreano, integrante de BTS. * 15 de octubre: Billy Unger, actor estadounidense. * 20 de octubre: Zhenwei Wang, artista marcial y actor chino. * 23 de octubre: Ireland Baldwin, modelo estadounidense. * 25 de octubre: Conchita Campbell, actriz canadiense. * 26 de octubre: Yuta Nakamoto, cantante y bailarín japonés, integrante de NCT 127. Noviembre miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Katherine McNamara]] * 3 de noviembre: Kendall Jenner, modelo estadounidense. * 3 de noviembre: Kelly Catlin, ciclista estadounidense (f. 2019). * 3 de noviembre: Ren, actor, cantante y bailarín surcoreano, de la banda NU'EST. * 15 de noviembre: Karl-Anthony Towns, jugador dominicano-estadounidense de baloncesto. * 15 de noviembre: Luca Mazzitelli, futbolista italiano. * 15 de noviembre: Malena Ratner, actriz, cantante y bailarina argentina. * 16 de noviembre: Noah Gray-Cabey, actor estadounidense. * 19 de noviembre: Vanessa Axente, modelo húngara. * 20 de noviembre: Michael Clifford, cantante y guitarrista de la banda australiana Five Seconds of Summer. * 22 de noviembre: Katherine McNamara, actriz estadounidense. * 22 de noviembre: Trevor Tordjman, actor y bailarín canadiense. * 23 de noviembre Christopher Vélez, cantante estadounidense, de la banda CNCO. * 29 de noviembre: Laura Marano, actriz, cantante, compositora, modelo, bailarina, pianista y conductora de radio estadounidense. Diciembre miniaturadeimagen|147x147px|[[V (cantante)|V]] *2 de diciembre: André Moreira, futbolista portugués. *5 de diciembre: Alexander Sørloth, futbolista noruego. *7 de diciembre: Sowon, cantante y modelo surcoreana, de la banda GFriend. *7 de diciembre: Julio Rodríguez López, futbolista español. *9 de diciembre: McKayla Maroney, gimnasta artística estadounidense. *18 de diciembre: Nayoung, cantante, rapera y bailarina surcoreana, de la banda Pristin. *26 de diciembre: Zach Mills, actor estadounidense. *29 de diciembre: Ross Lynch, actor, cantante, instrumentista y bailarín estadounidense. * 29 de diciembre: Rina Ikoma, idol japonesa, de la banda Nogizaka46. *30 de diciembre: V, cantante, mc, bailarín, modelo y actor surcoreano, de la banda BTS. *31 de diciembre: Gabby Douglas, gimnasta estadounidense. Fallecimientos Arte y literatura * 6 de enero: Ignacio Carrión Hernández obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Cruzar el Danubio. * Octavio Paz: Vislumbres de la India. * Arturo Pérez-Reverte: ** Cachito (un asunto de honor). ** La piel del tambor. ** Obra breve (relatos y artículos). * Philip Pullman: Luces del norte. * José Saramago: Ensayo sobre la ceguera. Ciencia y tecnología Medicina * Robert Gallo identifica inhibidores naturales en las células humanas capaces de ralentizar la progresión del VIH (el virus causante del sida). * Joan Massagué y Carlos Cordón-Cardó descubren la oncoproteína p27. * Se identifica el gen de la ataxia telangiectasia. Astronomía * En el Observatorio de Ginebra (Suiza), los astrónomos Michel Mayor y Didier Queloz descubren 51 Pegasi b, el primer planeta extrasolar descubierto orbitando una estrella de la secuencia principal. Deporte Fútbol * Balón de Oro: El liberiano George Weah, del AC Milan, es designado mejor jugador del Mundo del año por la revista France Football. Este es el primer año en optar al premio cualquier jugador no nacido en Europa, bajo la condición de participar en una liga europea. * Copa Conmebol: Rosario Central se consagra campeón. * Copa Libertadores de América: Grêmio se consagra campeón. * Campeonato Chileno: Universidad de Chile campeón. * Copa Chile: Universidad Católica campeón. * Audax Italiano: asciende a primera división del fútbol chileno tras casi 10 años en «Segunda División». * Santiago Wanderers: asciende a primera división del fútbol chileno tras casi 5 años en «Segunda División» como Campeón del mismo certamen. * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Junior campeón. * Serie A de Ecuador: Barcelona campeón. * Liga Mexicana: El Necaxa consigue el campeonato profesional de la temporada 1994-95 tras vencer en la final al Cruz Azul, además de conquistar el Campeón de Campeones, siendo campeón de liga y copa. * Liga Peruana: Sporting Cristal campeón. * Liga Venezolana: Caracas FC campeón. * Liga de Campeones de la UEFA: el Ajax Ámsterdam, campeón de Europa, tras vencer al AC Milan en la final disputada en Viena. * Recopa de Europa: el Real Zaragoza le gana al Arsenal (Inglaterra) por 2 a 1, gracias a un gol de Nayim (desde 50 m) en la prórroga cuando restaban 20 segundos para pasar a la tanda de penaltis. * Copa de la UEFA: El Parma italiano campeón. * Liga Española: El Real Madrid se proclama campeón dirigido por Jorge Valdano. Esta misma temporada el chileno Ivan Zamorano obtiene el trofeo Pichichi, otorgado al máximo goleador del campeonato. Aragonés ficha como entrenador en el Valencia F.C. * Copa del Rey: Deportivo de la Coruña campeón. * Copa Intercontinental: Ajax Ámsterdam campeón. * El Club Atlético San Lorenzo de Almagro se consagra campeón del Torneo Clausura en el fútbol argentino. * El Club Atlético Vélez Sarsfield se consagra campeón del Torneo Apertura en el fútbol argentino. * Estudiantes de La Plata se consagra campeón del Nacional B en el fútbol argentino * El Club Atlético Atlanta se consagra campeón de la B Metropolitana en el fútbol argentino * El Club Atlético Temperley se consagra campeón de la Primera C en el fútbol argentino * Asociación Social y Deportiva Justo José de Urquiza se consagra campeón de la Primera D en el fútbol argentino * El Club Atlético Peñarol se consagra campeón del Torneo Anual en el fútbol uruguayo. * Copa América: Uruguay campeón. * Copa Mundial de Fútbol Sub-20: Argentina campeón. * Copa Mundial de Fútbol Sub-17: Ghana campeón. Fútbol Americano * Super Bowl XXIX: San Francisco 49ers le gana a San Diego Chargers por 49-26 el día 29 de enero de 1995 por el 1994 NFL season. Automovilismo * Michael Schumacher gana el campeonato mundial de Fórmula 1 * Colin McRae gana el campeonato mundial de WRC * Jeff Gordon gana el título de NASCAR * Jacques Villeneuve gana el título de CART * Por primera vez en el automovilismo argentino, Juan María Traverso gana la doble corona, tanto en Turismo Carretera, como en TC2000 * Gabriel Raies gana el campeonato de Rally Argentino Atletismo * Campeonato del Mundo de Atletismo: Se celebra la quinta edición en Gotemburgo (Suecia). Baloncesto * Liga ACB: El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón. * Liga NBA: Los Houston Rockets se proclaman bicampeones tras vencer al Orlando Magic en tan solo cuatro juegos consecutivos. * Copa de Europa: El Real Madrid se proclama campeón de Europa durante la Final four celebrada en Zaragoza. Balonmano * El Club Deportivo Bidasoa se proclama campeón de la Copa de Europa. * El Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Recopa de Europa. Ciclismo * Miguel Indurain gana su 5.º Tour de Francia * Laurent Jalabert gana la Vuelta ciclista a España * Tony Rominger gana el Giro de Italia * Campeonato mundial de ciclismo de pista, ruta y montaña Rodeo chileno * Campeonato Nacional de Rodeo: René Guzmán y José Manuel Rey (Melipilla), campeones de Chile. Rugby * Campeonato central de rugby chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. * Copa Mundial de Rugby de 1995: el equipo nacional de Sudáfrica se proclama vencedor tras derrotar a Nueva Zelanda en la final. Nelson Mandela, recientemente liberado de prisión, es el espectador de lujo del evento. Tenis * Wimbledon: Hombres: Pete Sampras a Boris Becker. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Arantxa Sánchez Vicario. * Roland Garros: Hombres: Thomas Muster a Michael Chang. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Arantxa Sánchez Vicario. * US Open: Hombres: Pete Sampras a Andre Agassi. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Mónica Seles. * Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Andre Agassi a Pete Sampras. Mujeres: Mary Pierce a Arantxa Sánchez Vicario. * Copa Davis: Estados Unidos vence a Rusia. Cine Estrenos * 25 de marzo: Carta de amor de Shunji Iwai. * 7 de abril: Dos policías rebeldes de Michael Bay. * 24 de mayo: Braveheart de Mel Gibson. * 2 de junio: Los puentes de Madison, de Clint Eastwood * 16 de junio: Pocahontas de Mike Gabriel y Eric Goldberg. * 30 de junio: Power Rangers: La película de Bryan Spicer. * 4 de agosto: Virtuosity, de Brett Leonard * 19 de agosto: Hana Yori Dango de Yasuyuki Kusuda. * 25 de agosto: La balada del pistolero de Robert Rodriguez. * 22 de septiembre: Showgirls de Paul Verhoeven. * 29 de septiembre: Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers de Joe Chappelle. * 20 de octubre: El día de la bestia de Álex de la Iglesia. * 17 de noviembre: GoldenEye de Martin Campbell. * 22 de noviembre: Toy Story de John Lasseter. * 15 de diciembre: Jumanji, de Joe Johnston * 22 de diciembre: Balto, de Simon Wells Todas las fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Otros acontecimientos * Surge el movimiento Dogma 95 de la mano de Thomas Vinterberg y Lars von Trier. Música * Intocable: Otro mundo * 13 de junio: Se publica el primer álbum internacional de la cantante canadiente Alanis Morissette; "Jagged Little Pill" con el que alcanza fama a nivel mundial, siendo de los discos con mayores ventas. * 2 de octubre: Se publica el segundo álbum de la banda inglesa Oasis; "(What's the Story) Morning Glory?". Noticias * Tupac Shakur coloca un álbum en lo más alto de las listas estadounidenses mientras cumple condena en prisión. * El grupo británico Dire Straits se separa. * La banda británica The Beatles vuelve a las listas de popularidad con el tema "Free as a Bird", grabado a partir de un demo de John Lennon por sus tres compañeros. El tema abre su compilación de rarezas Anthology 1. * La cantante estadounidense Selena fallece, dejado inconcluso su primer álbum en inglés Dreaming of you. * El grupo peruano Leusemia sic se reúne después de diez años de separación. * The Cranberries, es premiado por su éxito "Zombie" como mejor canción del año por MTV. * Se funda el grupo estadounidense System of a Down. * Se forma el grupo mexicano Molotov. * El músico Ritchie Blackmore, lanza después de 11 años un nuevo álbum junto a su rearmada banda Rainbow. * El músico Taboo ingresa en la banda estadounidense Atban Klann, que cambia su nombre por The Black Eyed Peas. * Se forma el grupo pop N'Sync. * Luego de la separación de la banda argentina Hermética, sus ex-integrantes forman Malón y Almafuerte. * El grupo estadounidense The Smashing Pumpkins publica su tercer álbum de estudio Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness. Debuta en el número uno de la lista Billboard 200 y sería certificado con un disco de diamante por la RIAA, al alcanzar más de diez millones de discos vendidos. * El conjunto de rock mexicano Caifanes se desintegra por cuestiones legales y personales. Se desintegraba en un punto clave de su carrera musical. Publicaciones * 2Pac: Me against the world. * AC/DC: Ballbreaker. * Ace of Base: The bridge. * Alanis Morissette: Jagged Little Pill. * Alejandro Fernández: Que seas muy feliz * Alejandro Sanz: 3 * Alice in Chains: Alice in Chains. * Almafuerte: Mundo guanaco. * At The Gates: Slaughter of the soul. * Aterciopelados: El Dorado. * Ayumi Hamasaki: Nothing from nothing (1 de diciembre). * Barricada: Los singles. * Big L: Lifestylez ov da poor & dangerous * Björk: Post. * Blind Guardian: Imaginations from the other side. * Blink-182: Buddha. * Blonde Redhead: Blonde redhead. * Blonde Redhead: La mia vita violenta. * Blur: The great escape. * Bob Dylan: MTV Unplugged. * Bon Jovi: These days. * Bronco Animal * Brujería: Raza odiada. * B'z: Loose (22 de noviembre). * Caitro Soto: De cajón. * Carlos Vives: La tierra del olvido. * Cristian Castro: El deseo de oír tu voz *Cucsifae: Demo *Cucsifae: Live In Moron * Cher: It's a Man's World. * Celestial Season: Solar Lovers. * Chancho en Piedra : Peor es mascar lauchas. * Collective Soul: Collective soul. * Daddy Yankee: No mercy. * Death: Symbolic. * Deftones: Adrenaline. * Deicide: Once upon the cross. * Dover: Sister. * Dream Theater: A change of seasons. * Duran Duran: Thank you. * Eazy-E: Str8 off tha Streetz of Muthaphukkin Compton. * El Último de la Fila: La rebelión de los hombres rana. * Enrique Iglesias: Enrique Iglesias. * Enya: The memory of trees. * Erick Sermon: Double or nothing (7 de noviembre). * Faith No More: King for a Day... Fool for a Lifetime (28 de marzo) * Fear Factory: Demanufacture. * Fey: Fey (21 de marzo). * Fobia: Amor chiquito. * Foo Fighters: Big me. * Frágil: Alunado. * Garbage: Garbage. * Gianluca Grignani: Destino Paraíso. * Gilda: Corazón valiente. * Gloria Trevi: Si me llevas contigo. * Green Day: Insomniac. * Héroes del Silencio: Avalancha. * Iced Earth: Burnt offerings. * Illya Kuryaki and the Valderramas: Chaco. * Iron Maiden: The X factor. * Janet Jackson: Design of a Decade 1986/1996 * Joe Satriani: Joe Satriani. * José José: Mujeriego. * Juan Gabriel: El México que se nos fue. * Julio Iglesias: La carretera. * Kairo: Gaudium * Kamelot: Eternity. * Kyuss: ...And the circus leaves town. * La Ley: Invisible. * Grupo Límite: Por puro amor * Los Jaivas: Hijos de la tierra. * Los Bukis: Por amor a mi pueblo * Los Fabulosos Cadillacs: Rey azúcar. * Los Piratas: Poligamia. * Los Tigres del Norte: De película. * Los Tigres del Norte: El ejemplo. * Los Tres: La espada & la pared. * Los Tres: Los Tres MTV Unplugged. * Lucybell: Peces. * Luis Miguel: El concierto (17 de octubre). * Luz Casal: Como la flor prometida. * Madonna: Something to remember. * Malice Mizer: Uruwashiki kamen no shotaijou (10 de diciembre). * Malón: ''Espíritu combativo. * Maná: Cuando los ángeles lloran. * María Jiménez: Eres como eres. * Mariah Carey: Daydream. * Marilyn Manson: Smells like children. * Marta Sánchez: Mi mundo * Michael Jackson: HIStory: Past, Present and Future: Book I. * Miguel Bosé: Laberinto. * Miki González: Miki González. * Miss Rosi: Cantando con Miss Rosi, Volumen 3. * Morbid Angel: Domination. * Motörhead: Sacrifice. * Musikit: Hello Musikit. * Mr. Bungle: "Disco volante". * Mylène Farmer: Anamorphosée. * Nach Scrath: D. E. P.. * No Doubt: Tragic Kingdom. * Onda Vaselina: Hoy. * Oasis: (What's the Story) Morning Glory?. * Ol' Dirty Bastard: Return to the 36 chambers: the dirty version. * Oomph!: Defekt. * Patricia Manterola: Acapulco, cuerpo y alma. * Paulina Rubio: El tiempo es oro. * Pedro Fernández: Pedro Fernández. * Pedro Guerra: Golosinas. * Pink Floyd: Pulse. * Porcupine Tree: The Sky Moves Sideways. * Queen: Made in Heaven. * Radiohead: The Bends. * Rainbow: Stranger in Us All. * Rammstein: Herzeleid. * Rancid: ...And Out Come the Wolves. * Red Hot Chili Peppers: One Hot Minute. * Ricardo Montaner: Viene del alma. * Ricky Martin: A medio vivir. * Robert Miles: Dreamland. * Roberto Carlos: Amigo, não chore por ela. * Rocío Dúrcal: Hay amores y amores. * Roxette: Rarities. * Sandra: Fading Shades * Scatman John: Scatman’s world. * Selena: Dreaming of you. * Shakira: Pies Descalzos. * Simple Minds: God news from the next world. * Simply Red: Life. * Siniestro Total: Policlínico miserable. * Siouxsie and The Banshees: The Rapture. * Silverchair: Frogstomp. * Slash's Snakepit: It's Five O'Clock Somewhere. * Soda Stereo: Sueño Stereo. * Sofiya Rotaru: Хуторянка. * Souls of Mischief: No man's land (10 de octubre). * Steve Vai: Alien love secrets. * Sugar Ray: Lemonade and brownies. * a for Fears: Raoul and the Kings of Spain. * Tatiana: ¡Brinca! * Tha Dogg Pound: Dogg food. * Thalía: En éxtasis. * The Beatles: Anthology (vol. I). * The Corrs: Forgiven not forgotten. * The Chemical Brothers: Exit Planet Dust. * The Smashing Pumpkins: Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness. * Uriah Heep: Sea of light. * Van Halen: Balance * Vader: De profundis. * Varios Artistas: Working Class Hero: A Tribute to John Lennon. * White Zombie: Astro-Creep: 2000. * Viuda e Hijas de Roque Enroll: Telón de Creep. Televisión Premios Nobel * Física: Martin Lewis Perl y Frederick Reines. * Química: Paul J. Crutzen, Mario Molina y Frank Sherwood Rowland. * Medicina: Edward B. Lewis, Christiane Nüsslein-Volhard y Eric Wieschaus. * Literatura: Seamus Heaney. * Paz: Joseph Rotblat y la Conferencia Pugwash. * Economía: Robert Lucas. Premio Cervantes * Camilo José Cela. Conmemoraciones y fiestas * 50° Aniversario de las Naciones Unidas50° Aniversario de las Naciones Unidas * Centenario del nacimiento de Juan Domingo Perón, presidente argentino y fundador del peronismo. Referencias Enlaces externos *